the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sload
"Os reinos de coral de Thras, um conjunto a sudoeste da Corrente no Mar Abeceano, é lar de uma tribo de homens-fera chamados os Sload. Esses homens-lesmas anfíbios, talvez a raça mais odiada em toda Tamriel, pensavam-se estar extintos a muito tempo." : ― Sociedade Geográfica Imperial Os Sload (as vezes chamados de vermes1)são uma raça bestial de anfíbios, semelhantes a lesmas, nativa das ilhas do reino de coral de Thras, no Mar Abeceano, a sudoeste de Tamriel. Conhecidos por suas especialidades em Necromancia, eles são indiscutivelmente a mais odiada raça entre os povos de Tamriel.12 Sload são naturalmente atentos e cuidadosos. Em suas tradições míticas, todos os heróis passam anos planejando, considerando e consultando o sábio Sload antes de tomar a ação correta e atingir seu objetivo. Em contraste, todos os seus vilões agem com rapidez ou imprudência e sempre fracassam. A linguagem Sload não tem nenhuma palavra para "aventura", e o equivalente mais próximo significa "desastre trágico". Sload aparentemente não experimenta emoções como as outras raças de Tamriel, mas são freqüentemente habilidosas em atuar e podem exageradamente simulá-las para o benefício de seres mais emotivos. Eles honrarão leis, lealdades e amizades somente enquanto calcularem que é do seu interesse fazê-lo. Eles também não têm escrúpulos contra blasfêmia, roubo, sequestro, assassinato, genocídio ou qualquer outra coisa que possa ajudá-los a alcançar seus objetivos. Sload aparentemente não são religiosos em nenhum sentido reconhecível, mas servirão de boa vontade os Daedra se eles se beneficiarem com isso. Alguns, em particular o famoso necromante N'Gasta, da Segunda Era, também seguem o Rei dos Vermes. Há alguns rumores de que Sload tem dirigíveis carregando cadáveres de Senchal para Thras.2 Thras Thras, também conhecido como Reino de Coral, Reino de Coral de Thras ou Arquipélago Thrassiano, é um arquipélago parcialmente submerso no Mar de Pérolas1 que tem sido uma poderosa, força antagonista contra Summerset Isles antes mesmo do registro histórico. Os Sload podem ter uma vez chamado Summerset de uma parte de Thras. Por milênios, essas criaturas desajeitadas, semelhantes a lesmas e notórios por serem mestres em necromancia, aterrorizaram os Altmer, conjurando monstros do mar ao longo da costa e criando cercos a Skywatch. Mas, apesar de todos os ataques, horrores e devastação que vêm de Thras, sabe-se muito pouco sobre a terra em si. Thras, foi a fonte da mortal Praga Thrassiana Plague que varreu Tamriel em 1E 2200. Em resposta a Praga, os povos de Tamriel reuniram a Marinha de Todas as Bandeiras, que afundou as ilhas de Thras, mas os Sload que sobreviveram conseguiram trazer a ilha de volta a superfície.2 O Pilar de Thras, uma espiral de coral de aproximadamente 300 metros, é dita ser um portal para Oblivion, está na ilha maior. Os Sload fazem sacrifícios aqui, e enquanto muitos deles morrem, alguns parecem desaparecer um momento antes de serem jogados nas rochas.3 A geografia de Thras aparenta mudar com o tempo. Os primeiros mapas de Thras mostram um grupo semicircular de dezesseis ilhas, semelhante em formação a um atol de coral parcialmente submerso. O número e o tamanho das ilhas variam significativamente em mapas mapeados nos séculos subsequentes. A maior ilha do arquipélago, o Agonio, é descrita como muito maior nos mapas mais recentes do que nos mais antigos. Não se sabe se essa flutuação é causada pelas marés ou outros meios possivelmente não naturais. A característica mais consistente de Thras é uma lagoa salobra encontrada no centro do arquipélago, onde os Sload são capazes de se mover com relativa rapidez e graça usando uma rede de formações de corais e antigos naufrágios.4 Morfologia Os Sload começam suas vidas como larvas minúsculas, amorfas e não sencientes que eventualmente evoluem para criaturas ágeis, aquáticas e de aparência de polvos conhecidas como polwygles durante a adolescência. O estágio de larvas e polvos que os Sload tomam no nascimento é às vezes coletado por Sload amadurecido e usado na criação de uma mistura alquímica rara, potente, conhecida como 'Sabão Sload". Muitos acreditam, incluindo o renomado mago, Divayth Fyr, que os terríveis gastrópodes que foram responsáveis por espalhar a Praga Thrassiana, eram na verdade formas mutantes das larvas Sload.11811 O estágio mais comumente observado de Sload é o do adulto,1 que aparece como criaturas grandes, bípedes e semelhantes a lesmas,19 conhecidas por seu odor altamente obsceno.11 Os adultos mais jovens não têm a capacidade de autoconfiança e normalmente não são vistos em terra, enquanto os adultos mais velhos, devido ao seu peso extremo, ficam completamente imóveis, a menos que sejam balizados na água. Sload são ditos serem muito lentos, eles tem quatro apêndices que se comportam parcialmente como pseudópodes, em que eles se moldam em torno de tudo o que o Sload está segurando. Isso leva algum tempo, mas permite que eles segurem muito bem praticamente qualquer coisa, permitindo que eles escalem coisas que muitas outras raças não conseguem. Apesar disso, sua capacidade de usar ferramentas é limitada.1 Sload, no nascimento, são hermafroditas até que envelhecem o suficiente para andar em terra, na qual seus órgãos reprodutivos são absorvidos em seus corpos.20 Os Sload totalmente amadurecidos são incapazes de se reproduzir e não se importam com nenhum dos descendentes que geraram antecipadamente. Por estas razões, é geralmente assumido que Sload é incapaz de acasalar com outras raças.20 Não se sabe exatamente como os Sload se reproduzem. Acredita-se que sejam hermafroditas em suas juventudes, embora os órgãos sexuais pareçam estar absorvidos quando tiverem idade suficiente para sobreviver em terra. Os pais Sload aparentemente não têm interesse no destino dos jovens. Sload começam suas vidas como "repugnantes pequenas larvas amorfas", de acordo com Bendu Olo, líder da expedição punitiva enviada por Tamriel à Thras após a Praga Thrassiana. Quando em terra, seu modo de viagem padrão é o teletransporte mágico, especialmente o feitiço Revogar, que eles instintivamente usam quando estão muito aflitos. Os Sload são altamente inteligentes e têm uma recordação perfeita de praticamente tudo que já viram ou ouviram. Eles são bastante habilidosos em magia, particularmente magias de necromancia e teletransporte. História Acredita-se que os Sload vivem em Thras desde os primeiros anos de Nirn, mas outras fontes implicam que eles viviam em Tamriel,3 mais especificamente em Summerset Isles. It is known that the most ancient ruins of Summerset were large coral structures seemingly created by the Sload. While some believe this means the Sload may have considered the Isles part of their kingdom,4 it is also speculated that the Isles may have been considered part of Thras as a whole. Ysgramor, a legendary Atmoran king from the Merethic Era, was known to have a wine sack made from a Sload, implying he had some form of contact with them.5 Since before recorded time, the Sload were said to have frequently raided the Altmeriinhabitants of the Isles, often conjuring up horrific sea beasts to do the work they were physically incapable of. The master archer of Molag Amur, Ondre Veloth, is recorded as having fought the Sload at Lake Nabia in Vvardenfell for nine days before his defeat.6 Since the earliest Ra Gadasettlers landed in Hammerfell around 1E 808, the Sload had taken advantage of their custom of burying criminals on islands off of the coast, with the bodies being used for necromantic practice and small invasions into the mainland. While the Redguards eventually removed these raiders, sightings of Sload living along the coast of Hammerfell have continued into the Third Era.2 O Cerco de Skywatch : "Os Sload lançaram uma praga no mundo, depois capitalizou o caos que causou. Eles atingiram as cidades ao longo das costas do sul, saqueando e escravizando onde iam." : ― Guide Culastsrc One of those most notable and brutal invasions, orchestrated by the Sload, occurred at the city of Skywatch on the northern coast of Auridon, in the year 1E 1301.47 During the invasion, the Sload first conquered the small Isle of Errinorne,7 the eastern most island of the Summerset Isles, using diseases to their advantage.8 The Altmer inhabitants of Skywatch coordinated a staunch defense of the city, primarily resisting from a sprawling citadel known as Hightide Keep. From the citadel, the Altmer utilized powerful magical constructs to destroy dozens of Sload ships. The defense held up until a Sload Warcaster consumed volatile alchemy reagents and leaped to the base of the cliff resulting in a massive explosion, toppling the citadel into the sea and allowing for the Sloads conquest of the city.9Unfortunately for the Sload, they were unable to hold the city for very long and were quickly removed. Despite this, the Sload held out on Errinorne for close to a thousand years before eventually being wiped out by a remnant of the All Flags Navy.8 Errinorne became devastated, and was left abandoned and in ruins rather than rebuilt due to being deemed indefensible.7 A Praga Thrassiana The Sload-engineered Thrassian Plague is by far the most devastating attack organized by the race, and certainly one of the most horrible events in Tamrielic history. Appearing within the western mainland as early as 1E 2200,1 the plague was responsible for the deaths of more than half of Tamriel's population at the time,10 as well as large amounts of livestock.11 In the year 1E 2260, the Emperor had the King of Anvil, Baron-Admiral Bendu Olo, assemble the largest coalition of Tamrielic navies in history, the All Flags Navy, and set siege to the Isles of Thras.11213 On the way to Thras, many of the ships were lost in a storm seemingly conjured up by the Sload, but it was unable to stop the fleet.14 The All Flags Navy arrived at the shores of Thras and slaughtered the hopeless defenders of the beaches along with any other Sload they came across. While some sources claim Thras was sunk with powerful magicks used by the fleet, primary sources appear to imply that the Isles were purposely sunk by the Sload, with the purposeful demolition of their coral tower, in an effort to halt the invasion and destroy a large portion of the opposing fleet.115 It is said that the God/Arch-Warlock Syrabane aided Bendu Olo in his conquest of Thras, and was responsible for destroying the plague that ravaged Tamriel with his ring.1617 Thras was reported to have risen from the sea again some time prior to Tiber Septim's conquests.1 A Guerra de Uvichil The War of the Uvichil was another attempted invasion of the Summerset Isles by the Sload. The war lasted from 1E 2911 to 1E 2917 and is remembered for the Sloads use of necromantic rituals and infernal machines.4 Instrução While early observations claimed that the Sload were incapable of reading or writing,1 the feared Sload necromancer, N'Gasta, was later known to have written his own book, N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis!, in the unique Sload-language during the Second Era.21 The Sload are said to be blessed with perfect memory and are capable of remembering everything they have seen or heard.1 Personalidade Sload are stated to have careful and deliberate personalities. They posses incredibly strong minds and are very quick thinkers, though this natural gift is generally hampered by the Sload's incredibly cautious nature. Sload attempt to meticulously consider every possible consequence of an action before it is undertaken, resulting in a very slow decision making process. They are capable of answering questions quickly, but, oftentimes, choose not to. The average Sload is said to be very self-centered and calculating, often scheming for their own benefit and interests, breaking laws when they believe there will be meager consequences. Sload have a rather clear lack of morality, having no issues with committing acts of blasphemy, theft, torture, kidnapping, murder, genocide, or other similar atrocities. Sload are unable to sincerely display notable human emotions beyond that of greed. They, however, have an impressive natural talent to act out human emotions, allowing for notable competence in diplomacy, but often do so in seemingly exaggerated parodies, such as laughing at bad jokes, or weeping at slight misfortunes. The Sload do not have any affinity with the concept of honor, friendship, or any form of loyalty, only showing a strange respect to those who are able to defeat or trick them.1 N'Gasta, the only known Sload to speak Tamrielic, referred to himself in third person when speaking, in a similar manner that Khajiit often do.22 Sociedade : They are, ahem, "slug people." A Betmer race like the Khajiit or Argonians. Their empire once ruled the seas of southern Tamriel. They struck out at other nations as despots and slavers." : ―Guide Culastsrc The culture of the Sload is largely based around magic, most notably Necromancy. Every land traversing Sload knows how to use the Recall spell as teleportation is the most efficient form of travel in Thras, due to the innate physical ineptitudes of the Sload. The natural personality of the Sload is based around greed and self-absorption, causing them to gain a well-known reputation as excellent merchants and smugglers. The Sload frown upon recklessness, and view mindfulness as a trait of the greatest value. All known heroes in Sload myth spend their time contemplating for years on end until they finally act, in which they always succeed; villains, on the other hand, are always quick thinking, brash, and doomed to fail. The Sload are so adamant in this demeanor that in their language, the best known translation for the word adventure means tragic disaster.1 Very little is known about any form of cultural leadership amongst the Sload, but one rare text briefly speaks of a bloated, eldritch, corpulent mass with a pulsating head and three eyes upon its belly, referred to as the "Elder Distended One." Why the Sload are so belligerent to other races is not fully understood by the scholars of Tamriel. The only known race the Sload have ever had any diplomatic contact with was the Maormer, due to their mutual hostilities against all other races. Despite this, there are more recorded accounts of conflict between the two races than alliances.11 Necromancia The Sload are notorious for their adeptness in the necromantic arts,2 often being claimed to be Tamriel's most famous necromancers. Sload have reportedly utilized Airships to carry massive amounts of corpses from Senchalto Thras, and that an eerily large number of slaves are purchased by Sload merchants in Tear,23 whom are implicitly killed and revived as thralls.11 While Sload have never been observed to practice necromancy on their own kind within Tamriel, it would not be beyond belief that they do so in Thras.23 It is true that Sload use massive amounts of their own larvae in necromantic rituals, and have on Thras, been known to revive various dead sea-creatures, such as crabs and turtles, as pets of some sort.11 Possibly the most notable Sload, relative to Tamrielic records, N'Gasta, found himself in the service of the King of Worms who gifted him an island near Stros M'kai, where he could practice his necromantic rituals and Daedra dealings.22 It is rumored that this type of settling was almost common-place for Sload, setting up laboratories on old Redguard burial grounds built off the coast of the mainland.2 While invading other lands, Sload almost always use necromancy to their advantage,4 infamous for conjuring massive sea monsters along coastal regions.2 Cozinha A drink known as Thrassian Chai was sometimes sold by drink vendors during the Second Era,25 though whether or not this beverage was an actual conception of the Sload can not be said with certainty. They were also known to have selectively bred the Tangerine Dragon Frog so that they could notice it more easily in their isles, and while some scholars say the Sload keep them as pets, the Sload word for them translates to "snack," implying they eat them as a delicacy.26 Arquitetura Sload architecture is immediately recognizable due to the use of coral as their main building material.4 Within the large brackish lagoon of the atoll that makes up Thras, there lies a massive network of coral constructions and ancient shipwrecks which the Sload reportedly use for quick transit between the isles,2 along this network lies a multitude of submerged towers. The floors of every land-based building on Thras is said to be covered with several inches of slime covered water.11 Certain texts speak of two enormous coral towers constructed by the Sload within Thras. A Torre de Coral The Coral Tower was an incredibly large, blood-red coral structure built upon an isle of Thras. The tower was reported to have 'reached into the sky' and had been tipped with a large, flickering blue light.14 During the invasion of Thras by the All Flags Navy, the light was said to pulse and bleed energy, making the island crack and sink along with collapsing the tower. The Tower's collapse generated a great whirlpool that engulfed a large portion of the attacking fleet.15 It has been speculated that this structure may have actually been one of The Towers.11 O Pilar de Thras The Pillar of Thras was a thousand-foot-tall spiral of coral used primarily by the Sload for ritualistic sacrifice. Its location, looking over a massive unending whirlpool known as the 'Maelstrom of Bal', has led many to believe that it is, itself, a reconstruction of the Coral Tower. Sload are often brought to the peak of the tower and tossed into the whirlpool, where they either die from the water and rocks below, or vanish into Oblivion.2411 Religião While the Sload are normally said to not worship any gods,1 some speculate based on their strange ceremonies, that they do practice some form of religion, be it ancestor worship, preservation of ancient magicks, or some other completely foreign pantheon.11 The Sload are known to practice ritualistic sacrifice to the Daedric Princes, but they seem to be approached from a purely business standpoint, rather than a form of worship.242211More unorthodox Sload customs speak of them spending years grooming certain individuals to reenact incredibly long scenes from Sload myth which conclude with each of the actors being killed by the voluntary ingestion of "desiccation crystals."11 The Sload, as a people, have a strange, unheard of, respect for the King of Worms, no doubt due to his association with necromancy,22 who made some form of alliance with their race.11 Many of their kind considered him to be a hero to their race.2 It is even said that upon his ascension to godhood, that some Sload willingly communed with him.1 Curiosidades * The term "Sload" is a combination of the words "slug" and "toad". Other names for the Sload include "worms" (used as an insult by Cyrus the Restless), "Grubs", or "slug people". * In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, there is a ship called the Dainty Sload north of Solitude. The figurehead on the front is in the shape of a Sload. * In The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, the people within the town of Hackdirt worship a group of enigmatic beings known as the Deep Ones. Large portions of the so-called Bible of the Deep Ones, when translated from the Daedric Alphabet, appear completely identical to the text N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis!, implying the Deep Ones are in some way connected to the Sload. * According to Michael Kirkbride, one of the developers of The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, the Sloads' design is based off Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars, whom Kirkbride wished to draw. The setting of Thras is based off a worldview of sentient coral reefs, thought of by Ken Rolston. John Pearson, the voice of N'Gasta, loved Zombies, which inspired the Sloads' mastery of necromancy.2 * In initial designs for The Elder Scrolls Online, the starting zone of the Summerset Isles would have been on the Isle of Summerset, where the Sload were working with the Maormer to make a false planet called "Orgnavar".3 This was later cut from the game prior to launch, though Lawrence Schick has stated that he still wants to have the Sload appear in game.4 They will be added to the game four years after launch, with their inclusion in The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls Online (Mencionado) ** The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild (Restos de um Sload) ** The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset Referências # ↑ 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11 1.12 1.13 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 4.4 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles # ↑ Kari's Hit List # ↑ Honored Ancestors # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 Loading Screens (Online) # ↑ 8.0 8.1 Auridon Explored III # ↑ Auridon Explored VII # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil # ↑ 11.00 11.01 11.02 11.03 11.04 11.05 11.06 11.07 11.08 11.09 11.10 11.11 11.12 Loremaster’s Archive: A Loathsome Civilization # ↑ The Royal House of King Eamond # ↑ Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part One # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part Two # ↑ 15.0 15.1 Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part Three # ↑ Varieties of Faith: The High Elves # ↑ The Apprentice's God # ↑ The Alchemist's Formulary # ↑ Appearance of N'Gasta in The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard # ↑ 20.0 20.1 Notes on Racial Phylogeny # ↑ N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! # ↑ 22.0 22.1 22.2 22.3 Dialogue of N'Gasta # ↑ 23.0 23.1 Corpse Preparation, Book I # ↑ 24.0 24.1 The Doors of Oblivion # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls Online # ↑ Description of Tangerine Dragon Frogs in Online A Loathsome Civilization Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal